


Pour trouver le sommeil

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - Season 9 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas et Dean dans une chambre de motel... Cas ne trouve pas le sommeil si facilement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour trouver le sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Pour trouver le sommeil  
> Fandom : Supernatural (SPOILER Ep06 S09)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genre : hurt/comfort  
> Pairing : Destiel  
> Nombre de mots : 1201  
> Commentaire : Sur tumblr, il a été très vite remarqué que dans cet épisode, il y avait une belle ellipse entre le moment où Dean et Cas quittent la maison de Nora, et le moment où Dean dépose Cas à son travail. Dans la première scène, il fait nuit, dans la deuxième, il fait jour. Qu'ont-ils fait durant ces quelques heures ?, se demandent de nombreux fans. Voici une proposition de réponse...

A peine entré dans la chambre de motel, Castiel – désormais appelé Steve – s'était assis sur l'un des lits. Il avait commencé par retirer lentement ses chaussures. Ceci fait, il voulu déboutonner sa chemise.  
Dean quant à lui s'était effondré sur le deuxième lit, faisant grincer le sommier. L'endroit sentait le renfermé, mais il n'y faisait presque plus attention, depuis le temps qu'il était sur les routes. Bien que, depuis qu'ils vivaient au bunker, Sam et lui avaient à présent des chambres individuelles ; c'était un confort auquel ils s'étaient tous deux habitués, et revenir dans une chambre de motel, ça faisait un peu bizarre.  
Le chasseur se sortit de ses réflexions en constatant que son compagnon avait quelques difficultés. Normal, avec sa blessure. Dean lui avait fait un bandage dans la voiture en partant de chez Nora. Il était devenu un véritable pro du bandage depuis qu'il chassait avec Sammy. Comme si leurs vies n'avaient jamais été plus en danger que quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls.  
Enfin, ils n'étaient pas restés seuls longtemps. Il y avait eu Bobby, Ellen, Joe. Tous partis.  
Castiel. Mais avec Castiel, tout était plus bizarre à mesure que le temps passait. C'était dur de lui faire confiance, c'était impossible de ne PAS lui faire confiance. La raison et les sentiments contradictoires de Dean à ce sujet le laissaient pour le moins perplexe. Peut-être que c'était la véritable explication qui l'avait poussé à l'éloigner. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Zeke, et ce n'était pas un point négligeable ; c'était même le point important.  
Pourtant, si Dean avait pu avoir entièrement confiance en Castiel, il lui en aurait parlé. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et il l'avait chassé.  
Il rejoignit Cas et se pencha pour l'aider avec les boutons. L'ange déchu leva la tête et regardait son expression concentrée, à quelques centimètres seulement. Dean n'eut pas le courage de lui rappeler la notion d'espace personnel. Ça n'avait jamais été utile de toute façon, car Castiel enfreignait toutes les règles, que ce soit à propos de proximité physique, de leur amitié ou de manière plus large, du Bien et du Mal.  
Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi douloureux pour Dean de le chasser ; Castiel aurait dû s'y attendre.  
Cependant, avec lui, tout était inversé. Quand Cas faisait une connerie, c'était toujours Dean qui se sentait mal après, et agir contre lui, ça lui donnait davantage de motivations pour se flageller lui-même.  
Castiel était terriblement important à ses yeux, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés de telle sorte que rien de bon n'aurait pu ressortir entre eux. Leur lien aurait dû être brisé.  
Il n'avait fait que se consolider et s'étendre. Il étranglait Dean comme une laisse pour chien agressif, l'obligeant sans cesse à de nouvelles concessions, à des efforts dont il ne se serait pas cru capable auparavant, pour accepter Cas, pour accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il lui faisait, au fond, ces changements subtiles qui rendait chaque émotion plus forte, plus à fleur de peau.  
Bien qu'il ne puisse l'admettre. Ç'aurait été avouer sa faiblesse pour lui. Son égarement.  
Il changeait tout son monde, petit à petit, et c'était effrayant.  
« Voilà. », dit-il simplement en reculant.  
Castiel baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde après avoir croisé ceux de Dean, et retira son vêtement. Le chasseur retourna à son propre lit. Il n'allait pas faire de vieux os ce soir. Il sentait quelques hématomes fleurir dans son dos et sur ses épaules, là où il s'était cogné quand Ephraïm l'avait projeté en arrière.  
Il vit Castiel plier maladroitement ses habits et les poser soigneusement sur une chaise, les lissant du plat de la main. Il était très doux à ce moment-là, il dégageait quelque chose de fragile. Ses gestes étaient très humains, et Dean se rendit compte qu'il lui paraissait plus petit qu'avant. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le guerrier qu'il avait connu, mais une personne vulnérable dont il aurait dû prendre plus de soin. Là encore, il s'en voulu et baissa les yeux.  
Cas se roula prestement dans les draps, comme s'il avait froid. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se coucha sur le dos. Puis il demeura immobile.  
C'était facile de deviner pourquoi il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Quand on essaye de dormir, on repense à des choses agréables, des choses qui font envie. Il faut faire preuve d'imagination, visualiser, se perdre et abandonner sa conscience.  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont les anges sont capables. Et même s'il n'en est plus un, l'esprit de Castiel est toujours formaté comme tel, il ne sait pas comment cela fonctionne, il n'a pas encore appris. Comment l'aurait-il pu, sans le moindre guide pour l'aider ?  
Et puis à quelles sortes de pensées agréables Cas pouvait-il appeler dans ces circonstances ? Alors que son avenir était incertain, que repenser à ses frères devait ramener en lui la culpabilité de les avoir tous fait chuter...  
Que ses amis humains l'avaient trahi...  
Dean se leva de nouveau.  
Castiel ne bougea pas, alors Dean murmura son nom, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Fais-moi une place, chuchota le chasseur en soulevant le drap.  
\- Quoi ?, demanda l'ancien ange.  
Dean posa un genou sur le matelas.  
\- Je vais t'aider à dormir. Mais t'as pas intérêt à le raconter à qui que ce soit, sinon je t'assomme.  
Malgré la surprise, Castiel eut un sourire. D'une part, parce que la menace n'était pas sérieuse, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait juste promis de l'assommer, même pas de le tuer.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de...  
\- Bon, tu te magnes, je me gèle les miches !, coupa Dean, grognon et les oreilles rouges.  
Cas roula sur le flanc et Dean se glissa contre lui. Au contact de sa peau brûlante, Castiel eut un frisson. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient leur couche, la première fois qu'il touchait son corps, et il réalisait combien c'était intime. En tant qu'ange, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris garde aux réactions corporelles. A présent, il comprenait mieux ce que Dean voulait dire, concernant l'espace personnel. Le physique et les sensations avaient beaucoup d'impact sur le ressenti, sur les émotions.  
Il oubliait presque l'âme adorée sous cette enveloppe charnelle au contact électrisant.  
Aussi simple que ça puisse être, il se sentit soudain plus détendu. Le bras de Dean s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Sa main hésita avant de plonger dans ses cheveux.  
Cas posa sa main sur le cœur de Dean ; il battait un peu plus vite que la normal, et cela le rassura. Il était comme lui.  
Puis au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration du jeune homme se calma, et Cas sut qu'il s'était endormi. Il en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui. C'était une expérience intense qu'il n'était pas près de revivre, il le savait bien. Dean allait rentrer chez lui, l'abandonnant de nouveau. Il lui en voulait mais il continuait de l'aimer en dépit de cela.  
Alors il essaya de chasser le sommeil aussi longtemps que possible, luttant pour rester éveillé et savourer ce temps précieux en essayant de se convaincre que le matin ne viendrait jamais.


End file.
